My Lovely Doctor
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Seorang dokter muda berumur 24 tahun telah menarik perhatiaan Sasuke, seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun. Demi mendapatkan sang dokter ia rela untuk menginap dirumah sakit selama lebih dari 4 bulan namun tetap tak mendapatkan hasil./"Sa Sasuke,"/"Teme, menyingkir dariku!"/"You'are mine ,dobe.",,, SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu Summary tidak mendukung,, read and review ,
1. Chapter 1

Hai ^^/

Author buat fic baru nih!#gampared bolak balik!

Hehehe, maafkan daku minna. Karena sudah berani publish fic baru ditengah-tengah UTS begini,,,

Kalian pasti mikir (Ngapain buat yang baru, fic yang lain aja blom selesai!)

But tenang aja, yang lain masih ta' kerjain kok^^

Ok, so enjoyed!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?) **

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

**Warning : Twoshot, Yaoi, Sho Ai, Rape, Lime, Lemon kurang hot, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**FOR NARUTO B'DAY (**telat kali!**)**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Sudah baikan?" Seorang dokter berambut pirang cerah beriris sapphire bertanya pada pemuda yang tengah duduk ditempat tidur pasien.

"Hn," Jawab pemuda itu tak jelas.

"Jika sudah baikan, kau boleh pulang hari ini." Ucap Dokter itu lagi, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang pemuda.

"Hn." Ucap pemuda itu tampak tak peduli.

Twich!

Sebuah kedutan mungkin saat ini sedang menempati dahi sang dokter.

"Kamu 'sudah' boleh 'pulang' hari ini Sasuke," Ucapnya lagi mengulangi perkataan sebelumnya dengan memberikan tekanan pada beberapa kata.

"Hn," lagi-lagi pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tempat tidur pasien.

Twich! Twich!

'Sabar, sabar. Kau ini seorang dokter, jangan terbawa emosi.' Batin sang dokter yang sudah cukup sabar menghadapi pemuda-lebih tepatnya bocah-berumur 17 tahun selama lebih dari 4 bulan dirumah sakit, padahal seharusnya pemuda-bocah- ini sudah keluar rumah sakit 3 bulan yang lau tapi entah mengapa pemuda itu terus menunda-nunda waktu kepulangannya hingga molor selama ini.

"Sasuke, aku akan menyuruh suster untuk membereskan pakaianmu. Baiklah aku permisi ya, masih ada pasien lain yang harus ku kontrol." Ucap dokter itu, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat tidur pasien.

Grep

Brugh!

"Sa Sasuke," Ucap dokter itu terbata, kebingungan karena dia tiba-tiba saja ditarik dari belakang dan jatuh ketempat tidur dengan Sasuke yang saat ini berada diatasnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada dokter itu, "Dobe," Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

"Teme, cepat menyingkir dariku!" Teriak Naruto nama dokter itu, dokter muda yang baru saja merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 24 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bukannya menyingkir, Sasuke malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. memperhatikan setiap inci lekuk indah itu, mata bak' sapphire langit biru tanpa awan, hidung mancung, bibir ceri yang sejak 4 bulan lalu selalu ia angan-angankan untuk melumatnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hembusan napas yang saling beradu menerpa kulit seputih porselennya, memberikan kehangatan sesaat dikulit wajahnya.

Menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering, Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Naruto membatu.

"You're mine, dobe." Dengan cepat Sasuke melahap bibir ceri itu, lembut dan kenyal itulah yang ia rasakan saat mencium laki-laki dibawahnya ini.

"Hmmp emmp." Naruto tampak berusaha mendorong pemuda yang tengah membelenggu bibirnya, tangannya terus mendorong-dorong dada dan bahu Sasuke namun apa daya tubuhnya yang memang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran seusianya membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk membela dirinya.

"Hmmp hah, hah, apa yang kau lakukan teme! Kau sudah gila!" teriak Naruto begitu Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya.

"Buka mulutmu, dobe." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"A- hmmp emmp!" Sebelum Naruto mengutarakan protesnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu kembali menciumnya, namun kali ini bukan ciuman seperti tapi karena ucapan terakhir Naruto yang memudahkannya mengeksplor rongga basah didalam mulut Naruto.

"Enh emh." Erang Naruto saat lidah Sasuke menjilat langit-langit mulutnya, memberikan sensai geli yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Erangan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkan lebih, lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Perlahan Sasuke menuntun tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi mencengkram bagian dada baju pasien yang ia kenakan untuk melingkar dilehernya. Naruto? ia hanya pasrah karena sudah terlena dengan ciuman maut Sasuke., akan tetapi-

"Otouto ki-" Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka menampakan seorang laki-laki yang terdiam membatu melihat apa yang ada didepannya, mata hitamnya melebar sejenak sebelum kembali seperti biasanya.

Mendengar seseorang bicara menyebabkan kesadaran Naruto kembali sepenuhnya dari keterlenaannya pada ciuman Sasuke.

Brugh!

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana atau memang Sasuke sedang lengah, Naruto berhasil mendorong Sasuke sampai ia terjatuh kelantai dengan lumayan keras. Naruto segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu, melewati orang yang masih terdiam membatu sejak tadi.

"Tsk! Baka Aniki!" Ucap Sasuke penuh rasa ketidak sukaan.

"Otouto kau, tadi, kau, Naruto, itu," Ucap Itachi merasa tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau mengganggu tahu!"Ucap Sasuke, sedikit meringis saat ia berusaha berdiri. Merasakan punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat didorong dokter muda yang baru saja akan dia rape dengan cukup keras.

"Ouh, sorry. Bukan salahku juga kan, kau tidak mengunci pintunya." Ucap Itachi, melangkah memasuki ruang rawat inap adiknya.

"Sepertinya kau sia-sia walau tetap disini," ucapnya lagi, Itachi menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuat Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya, masih merasa kesal karena 'kegiatan'nya telah diganggu, terlebih lagi 'uke'nya melarikan diri.

"Sekarang aku harus merencanakannya dari awal lagi kan." Lanjutnya ketika ia sudah bisa berdiri.

"Ya ya, terserah. Tapi hari-hati dengan rubah yang mengikutinya, bisa-bisa kau masuk rumah sakit bukan hanya karena tukang retak tapi remuk seluruh tubuh." Ucap Itachi, mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur.

"Dia kan urusanmu," Ucap Sasuke yang memegangi punggungnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Benar juga, tapi yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah kau harus pulang." Itachi berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hn," Tanggap Sasuke.

##*#####################*####################**####*##########*########*##########

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kreek Brak!

Naruto menutup pintu dengan kasarnya, napasnya memburu karena terus berlari sepanjang korodor rumah sakit untuk sampai keruangan pribadinya,menempelkan punggungnya pada pintu. Bukannya ia tak tahu bahwa dilarang berlarian didalam gedung rumah sakit, hanya saja ia sangat, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah hingga ia terduduk dilantai bersandar pada pintu.

'Apa, apa yang baru saja terjadi?' pikirnya, tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan ia sentuh belahan bibir yang masih sedikit bengkak dikarenakan ciuman paksa yang dilakukan bocah berumur 17 tahun padanya.

Semburat merah perlahan menyapa pipinya saat ia mengingat kejadian itu, 'Ukh, teme sialan! Ke ke kenapa di dia menciumku?' tanyanya dalam hati, kegugupan masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

'You're mine, dobe.'

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat mengingat ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak, ayolah Naruto dia hanya anak kecil, remaja labil." Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku..." Naruto memilih melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati yang tak bisa author beritahukan kepada readers karena tiba-tiba Kyuubi muncul menghalangi author mengintip isi kepala Naruto.

Braak!

"Wadauh!"

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah! Kenapa kau malah enak-enakan lesehan dilantai begitu sementara aku harus mengerjakan tugasmu karena tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang!" Ucap Kyuubi, wajahnya yang putih kini memerah karena marah dan kesal.

Oh Kyuu, coba perhatikan lagi. Adikmu itu bukan sedang enak-enakan lesehan dilantai namun adikmu itu baru saja terpelanting terdorong oleh pintu yang kau buka dengan paksa. Bisa readers semua perhatikan bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang, tubuhnya terlungkup dengan wajah yang jelas sekali mencium lantai dan bisa dipastian akan ada benjolan yang terlihat beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hoi! Bangun bodoh!'' Kyuubi mencolek-colek kaki Naruto menggunakan kakinya.

"Sa sakit Kyuu," Ucap Naruto.

**.**

**.**

"Haah, dasar. Makanya jangan duduk dibelakang pintu, jadinya begini kan." Ucap Kyuubi yang sedang menempelkan plester pada dahi Naruto yang terlihat agak memar.

"Itu salahmu! Kenapa main masuk saja hah! Harusnya ketuk pintu dulu kan!" Teriak Naruto nyaring, untung ruangan pribadi ini dilengkapi dengan kedap suara sehingga seribut apapun yang terjadi didalam, tak akan terdengar dari luar.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali bekerja." Ajak Kyuubi yang diikuti anggukan dari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Haah, enaknya~ bebas dari anak manja pantat ayam itu." Riang Naruto, ia sangat merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari kejutekan bocah antisosial yang selalu mengejek dan saling lempar makian dengannya.

"Hmhem hhemmhhm hm, hmm." Naruto menggumamkan nyanyian yang tidak jelas disepanjang lorong rumah sakit untuk kembali keruang pribadinya.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Getaran handphone disaku jas dokternya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, diambilnya benda yang bergetar itu. Dilayarnya tertulis sebuah kontak memanggil, agak ragu Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hallo," Ucap Naruto.

"Hallo, dokter Naruto? Ini aku Itachi," Sapaan balik dari si penelepon.

"Ya, ini aku Itachi san. Ada apa kau meneleponku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit heran karena biasanya Itachi menelepon kakaknya bukan dia.

"Emm, begini, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya," Itachi terdengar gusar dan khawatir.

"Ada apa Itachi san, katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Ucap Naruto.

"Begini..." Itachi mengawali pembicaraannya dengan Naruto.

"Apa! Jadi beberapa hari ini dia-" Naruto terlihat panik bukan main setelah mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Ya, aku sampai bingung harus melakukan apa padanya. Aku mohon bantuannya dokter," Ucap Itachi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Baik! Aku akan segera kesana! Dan tolong tetap bujuk dia Itachi san!" Ucap Naruto dan setelah mendengar jawaban ya dari Itachi dan menutup teleponnya, dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto memasuki ruangan pribadinya dan menyambar kunci mobil yang ada dimeja kerjanya lalu melangkah kembali keluar. Satu tujuannya, yaitu pergi kekediaman Uchiha.

To be continue~,~

Hello minna,,,,

Nih fic baru dari author yang nggak tau cara berdiri yang berani publish cerita baru plus bisa dipastikan banyak typo.

Fic ini twoshot kok,, ga bakal panjang,.. dan warning diatas itu buat chapter 2

Jadi yang nunggu lemonnya,,

Mohon review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

HY ^^/

Maaf ya,, kayanya updatenya kelamaan,, padahal ini cuma twoshot,,

Saya gak nyangka lho kalo respon fic ini ampe kaya gini,,,

Ni fic sebenarnya mah cuma buat iseng aja,, kira-kira ada yang review ga ya, eh ternyata readers sekalian sukanya ama yang lemon-lemon ya! Ish ish ish! (gaya upin ipin)

OKEH! Kita balas review dulu!

**Sheren :**

Nih udah dilanjut,, baca ya^^ makasih udah review!

**Iria-san :**

Nih lemon kecut ta'kasih untukmu,,, makasih toh udah review ^^

**Cho devi :**

Si teme emang banyak akal buat dapetin Dobeuke,,, nih update annya,, dibaca ya ,, thanX to review!

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel :**

Ketipu sama Summary nya ya,,, nyehehehe,, kali-kali yang seme tuh yang muda,, variasi gituh! Makasih udah review ^,^

**astia aoi :**

Yang direncanain ma Sasu nih ada di sini baca aja ^^,, makasih udah review ^^

**laila. :**

smirk* wah mo ngintip Sasu begituan ya? Ikuuuut~!

Nih lem-eh maksudnya udah apdate!,,, ,,,makasih udah meriview -_-/

**is0live89 :**

Sasu pas pertama kerumah sakit emang beneran karena sakit kok, tulang tangannya retak! Tapi yah karena ketemu yayang Naruke jadi betah diRS dech! Nih rencana Sasu silahkan baca!

Makasih udah review ^^

**Kutoka Mekuto :**

Bener bangt! Otak mesumnya selalu aja punya rencana lain buat Naru

Makasih udah review ^^(

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel :**

Nyehehe,, si sasu entah kenapa emang banyak bangt akalnya,,,

Makasih ya Loui san udah mo review ^,^

**Deavict024 :**

Nih lemon buat mu! Enam hari termasuk update kilat bukan ya?

Makasih udah review ~^,^~

**MoodMaker :**

Iya nih udah dilanjut,,,

Makasih udah review \^,^/

**widi orihara :**

makasih udah dibilang seru!

Nih udah lanjut! ,,,,, ,,,makasih ya~ udah review!

**Aoi ko Mamoru :**

Gomen ne,, kalo kurang panjang,, nih chap ini panjang,,, moga ngga kecewa buat yang lain juga ^^

Makasih udah review ^.^

**Namikazevi :**

Makasih udah nunggu ^.^

Nih dah update! Makasih dah review ya~!

**Dan untuk yang sudah fave saya dan fic ini terimakasi~~~~h minna! ^^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeh! Lets enjoyed !**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama(?) **

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu**

**Warning : Twoshot, Yaoi, Sho Ai, Rape, Lime, Lemon kurang hot, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Seorang dokter harus sabar benar? Harus terus selalu senyum benar? Harus terus bersikap ramah benar? Seandainya Naruto bisa kembali kemasa lalu, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi dokter seperti sekarang.

Bayangkan saja, dia yang sudah datang terburu-buru sampai-sampai lupa melepas jas dokternya dan memberitahu kakaknya kemana ia pergi dan sekarang sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit ia terus-menerus membujuk seorang remaja labil yang tengah mogok makan semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu namun remaja itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan kehadirannya dan lebih memilih bergerumul dibalik selimut.

"Sasuke, ayo makan. Kalau tidak nanti kau bisa sakit," Bujuk Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"..." Sasuke tampak tak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto, ia malah lebih mengeratkan lagi selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke, karena merasa kesal tak tak ada respon balik dari sang remaja akhirnya Naruto menyibak paksa selimut yang menutupi pemuda raven itu.

"Teme dengarkan ak-" Naruto yang pada awalnya ingin marah-marah dan mengungkapkan kekesalannya namun begitu melihat keadaan remaja labil didepannya, kata-kata itu langsung terputus.

Sasuke dengan rambut acak-acakan, matanya menatap sayu dengan guratan hitam dibawah matanya, kulit yang memang pada awalnya putih itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, sangat terlihat bahwa dia saat ini sangat tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Sa Sasuke," Perlahan Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dobe," Ucap Sasuke lemah, hampir tidak terdengar malahan.

Sebagai seorang dokter, tentu saja Naruto tak bisa hanya diam dan memperhatikan saja saat melihat keadaan orang didepannya yang biasanya angkuh terlihat sangat memprihatinkan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau mogok makan? Lihat keadaanmu ini Sasuke? Kau bisa sakit jika terus begini," Ucap Naruto, tangannya mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ada dimeja dekat tempat tidur. "Makan ya," Ucapnya seraya mendekatkan sendok berisi bubur itu kemulut Sasuke.

"Buka mulutmu," Ucap Naruto, err tapi kok dia merasa de ja vu dengan kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak lapar," Ucap Sasuke lemah, ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang memegang sendok menjauh dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apanya yang tidak lapar! Itachi san bilang kau tidak makan sejak kau pulang dari rumah sakit!" Teriak Naruto, ia benar-benar geram melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan remaja satu ini.

"Apa pedulimu! Aku tidak makan juga itu bukan urusanmu kan!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, namun setelah itu ia memegangi kepalanya merasa pusing mungkin karena memaksakan diri untuk berteriak.

"Lihatkan, untuk bicara saja kau sampai seperti ini. Sudahlah, cepat makan." Ucap Naruto, mendekatkan lagi sendok berisi bubur kemulut Sasuke.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke, menjauhkan lagi tangan Naruto.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang makan ya makan!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ma- emmp hmmp." Bantahan yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke terputus saat dirasakan bibirnya terkunci oleh sesuatu namun bukan itu saja, ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang masuk menerobos rongga mulutnya dan perlahan memenuhinya dengan sesuatu. Sasuke tampak terdiam setelah sesuatu yang mengunci bibirnya itu hilang.

"Telan!" Ucap Naruto diwajahnya tampak sedikit semburat merah yang bercampur dengan kulitnya yang tan.

Glup

Sasuke menelan sesuatu yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya, sesuatu itu adalah bubur.

Bubur itu dimasukan secara paksa oleh Naruto dengan cara yang sangat tidak disangka oleh Sasuke, yaitu terlebih dahulu memasukan kedalam mulutnya dan ia pindahkan kedalam mulut Sasuke ketika mereka ekhm berciuman ekhm.

Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, senyum atau sebut saja seringai tipis tersungging diwajah Sasuke tanpa Naruto ketahui.

'Kena kau.'

"Sekarang cepat makan!" Ucap Naruto lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tidak."

"Teme! Kau ini kenapa sih? Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi hah?!" Kesal Naruto, karena Sasuke tak mengubah pendiriannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau makan sih?" Tanyanya, nada ketus benar-benar terdengar dari ucapannya.

"Lakukan seperti tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksud-" Naruto yang hendak bertanya segera menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia sudah mengerti arti ucapan Sasuke barusan padanya. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Bocah! Kau kau ini benar-benar!" Kesal sekali, sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan bocah satu ini darinya.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah, pergilah. Aku tidak akan makan." Ucap Sasuke, ia membaringkan lagi tubuhnya.

Naruto ingin sekali menjitak kepala pantat ayam ini jikalau sekarang ini Sasuke tidak dalam keadaaan sakit, namun ia teringat kembali pada saat ia baru datang kekediaman Uchiha ini.

**Flashback **

"Dokter Naruto." Itachi bergegas berjalan menuju Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Itachi san, bagaimana? Apa Sasuke sudah mau makan?" Tanya Naruto, wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir. Dia dokter ingat, tentu saja mendengar jika seseorang mogok makan selama lebih dua hari sebagai seorang dokter ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Itachi menggeleng, "Belum, bahkan ia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Jawab Itachi.

"Dokter, hiks Sa Sasuke hiks." Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kaa san, jangan menangis. Dokter sudah datang, jadi tidak usah khawatir ya." Itachi memeluk wanita yang dipanggilnya Kaa san itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Do dokter hiks tolong tolong, kumohon bujuk Sasuke untuk makan." Ucap wanita itu, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Nyo nyonya tenanglah, saya akan berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk makan." Ucap Naruto ikut menenangkan wanita itu.

"Dokter Naruto, silahkan ikut aku. Kamar Sasuke ada dilantai atas," Ucap Itachi, berjalan didepan Naruto untuk menunjukan jalan.

**End of flashback**

"Ba baiklah," Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya, 'Sudah terlanjur janji, Kami sama aku ingin mati sekarang!' batinnya.

Naruto mengambil sesendok bubur lalu memasukan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara malu, kesal, marah dan entah apa lagi yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan Naruto dengan matanya yang menatap sayu, tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya saat bibir remaja labil itu sudah begitu dekat lalu menempelkan bibir cerinya pada bibir pucat dan sedikit pecah itu.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Naruto masuk mendorong makanan yang berada dimulutnya memindahkan makanan itu kedalam mulut Sasuke.

Pagutan itu lepas, Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Puas?" Tanya Naruto menatap tajam remaja berkelakuan bocah dihadapannya.

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke seraya menelan bubur dalam mulutnya.

Memasukan lagi bubur kedalam mulutnya, Naruto ekhm menyuapi ekhm Sasuke kembali. Hal ini terus berulang sampai pada suapan terakhir.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kembali untuk memberikan suapan terakhir, dekat lebih dekat sampai bibir itu menyatu entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Naruto pun kembali mendorong keluar makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

Grep

"Emmp!" Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan sesuatu menekan kepalanya kedepan membuat 'suapan' yang ia berikan menjadi lebih dalam, terlebih lagi lidah Sasuke dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Emmp! Mmph!" Naruto berontak, memukul-mukul dada Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Sasuke mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulut Naruto, lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi yang tertata rapi dan menyapu langit-langit rongga mulut itu.

"Ennh," Desahan yang sejak tadi Naruto tahan akhirnya keluar saat Sasuke menggesekan kakinya pada selangkangan Naruto.

'Shit! Bocah ini keterlaluan!' Batin Naruto, ia merasa dipermainkan tidak, bukan, tapi ia benar-benar dipermainkan oleh bocah ini.

"Nnnh, enghh.." Naruto terus mendesah disela ciuman itu, tangannya yang tadi berontak kini mencengkram erat dada baju tidur yang dipakai Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, membiarkan Naruto menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hhah hah hah, ka kau keterlaluan Sasu ke!" Ucap Naruto disela ia mengambil napas.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan lepaskan aku!" Naruto benar-benar merasa kesal, kenapa bocah ini selalu mempermainkannya, selalu seenaknya menyentuh dirinya.

"..." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, pelukan pada pinggang Naruto semakin erat membuat Naruto terpaksa harus memajukan tubuhnya hingga terduduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah, ia sudah tidak bisa mentolelir lagi perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau ingin melakukan itu denganku bukan? Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan, kau ingin aku jadi apa? Seme atau uke? Ah, maaf seharusnya aku tidak bertanya karena aku tahu jawabannya, kau ingin aku jadi uke bukan? Laku-"

"Maaf,"

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, tadi dia bilang apa? Maaf? Pikir Naruto.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap langsung sapphire yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan tunjukan kalau aku serius denganmu," Ucap Sasuke menatap sapphire yang memantulkan onyxnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Lakukan dan aku akan menilaimu." Ucap Naruto dengan keyakinan yang sama.

Tak berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Bibir itu perlahan saling berpagutan saling menyesap rasa masing-masing.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto meminta agar dibukakan ruang untuknya, dengan perlahan Naruto membuka mulutnya merasakan lidah Sasuke yang kembali menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto dari pangkuannya, membuat ia berada diatasnya. Onyx itu menatap lurus sapphire dibawahnya, mencoba menyelami lebih dalam rasa yang tersembunyi disana. Mencium lagi bibir yang sudah agak bengkak itu, sesekali menggigit dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk ikut dalam permainan.

Sasuke membuka jas putih Naruto dan melemparnya kesembarang arah dan beralih pada kancing-kancing kemeja yang masih membalut tubuh atas Naruto.

"Hah hah," Napas Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Sa Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto membingkai wajah pucat Sasuke, ia lupa jika Sasuke sedang sakit.

"Ya, aku baik." Jawabnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing baju Naruto, menampakkan kulit tan tanpa cacat sekalipun. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat pemandangan itu, celananya serasa sempit hanya dengan melihatnya. Tahan, ia tak ingin merusak segalanya hanya karena ini, ia tak ingin ini hanya sekedar sex tanpa ada perasaan didalamnya.

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto, sesekali menarik lidah itu keluar. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple Naruto.

"Emmp,,anghh." Erangan Naruto saat tangan Sasuke menjelah tubuh bagian atasnya.

Bibir Sasuke beralih pada leher jenjang Naruto, menjilat lurus sampai keperpotongan lehernya dengan cepat ia gigit dan hisap(?) kulit tan itu membuat tanda bahwa Naruto hanya miliknya.

"Akh!" Naruto merasakan gigitan itu, sakit, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan setiap rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Tubuh berlapis kulit tan itu kini juga dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, mencengkram erat punggung Sasuke saat remaja itu menggigit dan memilin nipple Naruto.

"Anngh,, Sah sukhe..."

Tangan itu terus turun membelai perut Naruto, membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Sasuke meremas sesuatu yang masih tertutup oleh celana jeans yang dikenakan Naruto, menarik resleting celana itu dan mengeluarkan milik Naruto yang sudah menegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan percum.

"Ennh, Ah! ah ah hahh! Sa Sasuke!" Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke secara tiba-tiba mengocok(maaf gatau kata yang lain) miliknya dengan kencang.

"Ah ah..emmph." Kembali dilumatnya bibir yang sudah bengkak itu meredam desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hah, I I wanna to angh..'Suke!" Naruto mengerang ketika akhirnya ia mencapai puncak, cairan putih kental keluar dari miliknya membasahi tangan Sasuke juga celana yang ia kenakan.

"Hah hah hah," Naruto merasa lelah setelah mencapai klimaksnya, wajahnya memerah dengan peluh yang terus bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya, sapphirenya yang cerah telah tertutup kabut napsu menatap penuh keinginan untuk lebih pada onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti dengan keinginan Naruto, ia juga menginginkan lebih, lebih dari ini dan lebih lagi. Dibukanya celana Naruto dengan sekali tarikan menampakan milik Naruto yang entah sejak kapan kembali menegang, diraihnya lagi sesuatu yang menegang itu menyebabkan desah tertahan dari Naruto.

Dielus dan sesekali menggerakan tangannya untuk memanjakan Naruto, tapi ia hampir lupa sesuatu sebelum semua ini dilanjut Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Naruto dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Can you help me?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah, hembusan napasnya menyapu kulit tan Naruto yang mendesah karenanya.

"Bisa buka pakaianku?" Tanyannya lagi, yang disertai anggukan dari Naruto.

Perlahan kedua tangan Naruto terangkat untuk membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Setelah semua kancing itu terlepas memperlihatkan kulit putih porselen yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, dada yang naik turun dengan cepat, Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang tak beraturan namun seirama dengan detakan jantungnya. Naruto menatap kembali onyx Sasuke sebelum kembali beralih pada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai yaitu melepas celana Sasuke, mudah baginya karena Sasuke memakai celana dengan pinggang karet.

Diturunkannya celana itu dengan sebelah kakinya sampai terlepas dari tubuh Sasuke membebaskan sesuatu yang sejak tadi merasa sesak, sekarang baik ia mau pun Sasuke sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun pada tubuh mereka.

Mengeliminasi lagi jarak antara ia dan Naruto, membawa bibir itu kembali dalam ciuman panas.

"Ennnh.." Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, menekannya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia ingin tahu apakah perasaannya selama beberapa bulan ini benar atau hanya sekedar ketertarikan yang tidak lebih, ia akan memastikannya dengan ini.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian belakang Naruto, meremasnya dengan cukup keras membuat Naruto mendesah disela ciuman mereka.

Perlahan tangan itu mulai menyelip dibelahan pantat Naruto, menyusupkan jari tengahnya pada sebuah lubang erat disana.

"Ukh, Its hu hurt 'Sukeh." Erangan sakit terdengar dari Naruto, ia mencengkram punggung Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang perlahan memasuki dirinya.

Bagian bawahnya terasa panas, perih padahal baru satu jari yang masuk namun ia serasa penuh, apa ini? Sakit! Batin Naruto.

"Akh! Sa sakit 'Suke keluarkan!" Ucap Naruto, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan sakit.

"Ssst, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto, mencium lagi bibir itu agar rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan dapat teralihkan.

Menarik sedikit kedua jarinya, Sasuke memulai untuk melonggarkan rektum Naruto.

"Ennh," Desah Naruto saat jari-jari itu keluar masuk rektumnya.

"Ah ah, AANGH!"

'Got it!' batin Sasuke saat ia berhasil mengenai titik terdalam Naruto dan membuat Naruto mendesah keras. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya, mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto hingga tubuhnya melengkung kedalam.

"Ini akan sakit, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke, matanya menampakan kekhawatiran pada laki-laki dibawahnya(padahal aslinya pengen banget tuh masukin#dikemplang karna seenaknya nongol pas lagi hot).

"Don't say anythings, just take me!" Naruto mencium Sasuke dengan tidak lembutnya, menyebabkan sedikit luka pada bibirnya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum-menyeringai-tipis disela ciumannya, tak menyangka jika dokter yang selama ini ia kejar akan memintanya seperti ini.

"As your wish, My lovely doktor." Ucap Sasuke dan memulai ciumannya kembali.

Mempersiapkan miliknya, Sasuke mengarahkan miliknya tepat didepan rektum Naruto yang berkedut tak sabaran ingin dimasuki.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya, mendorong masuk miliknya untuk berada didalam Naruto.

"AKH! Sa sakit, hah hah, ke keluarkan!" Teriak Naruto, ia mulai berontak dengan memukul dan mencakar punggung Sasuke.

"Sssst, tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Naruto, lihat aku." Ucap Sasuke, satu tangannya membingkai wajah Naruto menatap lurus sapphire yang mulai menitikan air mata.

"Suke," Ucap Naruto pelan, perlahan ia mulai tenang tidak berusaha lagi berontak. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, mencium kening, mata dan diakhiri dengan bibir Naruto. Melumat bibir yang sudah bengkak kemerahan itu, sedikit rasa besi ia rasakan saat luka pada bibir Naruto melebar.

Mendorong kembali miliknya yang masih setengah, Sasuke terus mendorongnya hingga seluruh miliknya berada didalam Naruto.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya hingga hanya ujung kepala(?) miliknya yang tersisa didalam rektum Naruto.

"Engh, ennh..." desah Naruto disela ciumannya.

Mendorong dengan satu hentakan penuh, Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"Emmp emmp,,emmp puah hah ah ah angh 'Su 'Sukeh, 'Suke" Desah Naruto saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"ANGH! SASUKE!" Desahan keras keluar dari mulut Naruto saat ia merasakan suatu menyentuh bagian dalam dirinya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo keluar masuknya. Terus memperdalam sodokannya(gatau bahasa lainnya) hingga terus menerus mengenai titik terdalam Naruto. Naruto menyemburkan cairannya lagi, kali ini lebih banyak bahkan terus menetes keluar walaupun klimaks itu sudah terlewati. Brutal, ini sungguh gila, ia sedang melakukan seks dengan seorang remaja 17 tahun, terlebih lagi seorang laki-laki yang memperukenya.

"Ah ah hyah hah ah, 'Suke 'Suke," Desah Naruto tak terkendali lagi, ia sudah tak ingat berapa kali ia mencapai klimaks pada permainan Sasuke. Kenapa ia sangat menikmatinya? Ini sangat menggairahkan, aku akh!, pikiran Naruto terbuyarkan dikala Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membalikan tubuhnya.

"Fokus Naruto, jangan pikirkan hal lain saat ini." Ucap Sasuke, ia mencium punggung Naruto dan kembali membuat kissmark disana sini.

"Akh! Ah ah Sasuke, ah, ah ah ahah angh," Naruto terus mendesah tak karuan dikala Sasuke menghujamkan miliknya dengan tempo tak beraturan, apalagi saat titik terdalamnya selalu berhasil dikenai dengan telak oleh milik Sasuke.

"Sebut namaku Naruto, say my name!" Ucap Sasuke disela kegiatannya dalam membuat kissmark dan menghujamkan miliknya.

"Ah ah Sah Sasu keh!"

"Lebih keras!" Sasuke menggenggam milik Naruto dan memijatnya tak karuan.

"Sasuke!"

"More!" Ucap Sasuke, mempercepat kerja tangannya pada milik Naruto.

"Hyaah SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya lagi, tubuhnya hampir ambruk jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan pinggangnya. Ia sudah sangat lelah, mencapai klimaks berkali-kali membuat energinya terkuras habis tapi ia tahu hal ini tak akan berhenti sebelum Sasuke mencapai puncaknya.

"Ah ah ah, 'Suke," Naruto terus mendesah, mencengkram erat selimut dibawahnya.

"Suke, angh Sasuke!"

"Terus, terus panggil namaku Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke, ia terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sampai dirasanya puncak itu akan tiba.

"Sasuke aku angh aku,"

"Keluarkan Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya menyebabkan ranjang yang ia dan Sasuke pakai untuk melakukan 'kegiatan' menjadi bertambah basah.

"Hah hah hah," Napas keduanya terengah-engah, terlebih Naruto yang sedari tadi sebenarnya sudah lelah ingin menutup matanya.

Begitu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto, Naruto ambruk terlalu lelah untuk menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Napasnya terengah-engah, ia sangat lelah apalagi ia belum istirahat sama sekali sejak kemarin karena harus menjadi asisten kakaknya mengoperasi salah satu pasien.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar ucapan dari remaja yang telah mengklaim dirinya itu.

"Aishiteru Naruto,"

Perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup, napasnya kembali teratur sekarang ini ia butuh istirahat.

Sasuke menatap tubuh polos dibawahnya, seringai tipis terukir dibibirnya. Akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan dokter muda yang telah mengambil hatinya itu, Sasuke merangkak turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh didalam laci meja dekat tempat tidur. Mencari sebuah kontak dan mengetik sesuatu lalu ia kirimkan pesan itu pada kontak yang tertera disana.

'Well, is time to sleeping.' Pikir Sasuke, lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping dokter yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya ukenya. Matanya mulai terpejam dan menyusul Naruto kealam mimpi.

End kah?

Tentu saja belum,,,, bagaimana jika kita kembali kebeberapa saat lalu huh?

Ada yang mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Itachi selama Sasuke dan Naruto ekhm ekhman didalam kamar?

Yang mau tahu, silahkan baca dibawah ini =======

**.**

**#############**#*#*##############*##############*################*############*######*#*##########*##  
**

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O  
**

**.**

**.**

_**Sekitar empat puluh menit setelah Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anngh,, Sah sukhe..." Desahan terdengar dari kamar Sasuke, membuat seseorang yang tengah mencuri dengar dibalik pintu menjadi berfantasi ria sendiri didalam kepalanya.

'Ah, adikku sudah dewasa.' Pikir orang itu sedikit gila, sambil tersenyum mesum.

Drrt drrt drrt

Getaran ponsel disaku celananya membuat Itachi harus membuyarkan khayalannya tentang adegan piiip SasuNaru.

'Oh, ini adalah hari keberuntunganku!' Batin Itachi gembira saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

"Ha-"

"ADIK SIALAN!" Belum sempat Itachi mengucapkan sapaan, seseorang disebrang sana terlebih dahulu berteriak.

"Dimana kau hah? Enak sekali kau pergi tanpa bilang padaku! Kau pikir aku tidak repot mengurusi pasien yang seharusnya kau kontrol! Dasar adik sialan! Aku tidak akan memberikanmu libur bulan ini! Jangan diam saja, jawab aku bodoh!" Sepertinya seseorang disebrang sana sedang dalam keadaan marah besar.

"Err, Kyuu?" Ucap Itachi ketika dirasanya seseorang disebrang sana sudah mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya.

"..." Mendengar suara yang sedikit asing yang pasti bukan suara cempreng sang adik, Kyuubi penelepon itu diam.

"Tenang saja, adikmu baik-baik saja Kyuu." Ucap Itachi saat tak didengarnya jawaban dari sebrang sana.

"KERIPUT!" Teriak Kyuubi nyaring, sehingga Itachi harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak Kyuu, aku tidak tuli kau tau." Itachi tersenyum misterius.

"Kenapa ponsel Naruto ada padamu keriput! Dimana Naruto!" Tanya Kyuubi terdengar kesal.

Benar juga ya, kenapa ponsel Naruto bisa ada ditangan Itachi.

Begini ceritanya, ketika Naruto sedang berbincang dengan ibunda Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi menyelipkan tangannya kesaku jas dokter milik Naruto dan mengambil ponsel sang dokter muda, haa~h dasar emang beginilah akibat dari masa lalunya sebagai copet dipasar#diInjek gajah.

"Adikmu sedang sibuk, sekarang ini dia sedang tidak bisa diganggu~" Ucap Itachi sedikit memakai nada diakhir kalimatnya(Ampun! Itachi OOC banget!).

"Apa maksudmu sibuk hah! Cepat berikan ponselnya pada Naruto!" Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada kesal.

"Kau ini tidak percaya sekali, nih dengar sendiri." Ucap Itachi, ia mendekatkan ponselnya pada pintu kamar Sasuke dan membuka sedikit pintu itu.

"Anngh,, Sah sukhe..." Desahan Naruto kembali terdengar, Kyuubi yang mendengar suara adiknya yang err mendesah menjadi berkeringat dingin.

"Na Naruto! Apa apa yang terjadi! Kenapa kau bersuara seperti itu hah!" Teriak Kyuubi.

"Ennh, Ah! ah ah hahh! Sa Sasuke!"

"Ah ah..emmph."

"Adikmu sedang sibuk Kyuu, lagi pula suaramu itu kalah dari 'desahan' adikmu." Ucap Itachi dengan memberikan tekanan.

"Ka kau! Brengsek! Jangan macam-macam pada adiku keriput, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Itulah kata-kata Kyuubi sebelum sambungan telepon itu diputus olehnya.

"Oh, tentu Kyuubi. Aku dengan senang hati akan menungu kedatanganmu, tentu saja aku juga harus mempersiapkan jamuan untukmu. Khukhukhu," Sudah bisa dipastikan oleh readers semua apa yang ada didalam otak Itachi kan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAK!

CKIIT!

BRUGH!

Suara-suara yang terdengar itu adalah ulah dari seorang yang kelihatannya sedang gila dalam mengendarai mobil, mari saya jelaskan untuk suara pertama mobil yang dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak gerbang mansion Uchiha sampai gerbang itu terlepas dari engselnya, suara kedua dengan mendadak mobil itu direm oleh sang pengendara hingga menabrak patung hiasan yang ada dihalaman mansion dan menyebabkan suara yang ketiga sedangkan nasib patung itu kepalanya menggelinding entah kemana dan tubuhnya remuk dibawah mobil.

Poor patung.

Si pengendara segera berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, menatap pintu mansion dengan kilatan amarah.

BRAAK!

Pintu itu ditendang olehnya, dan nasibnya tak jauh beda dengan gerbang mansion Uchiha.

Poor pintu.

"KERIPUT SIALAN!" Teriaknya nyaring, membahana diseluruh mansion. Ia tak peduli lagi jika ini hal yang memalukan, toh semua yang ia lakukan adalah benar itulah prinsipnya.

"Ah, Kyuu kau sudah datang. Selamat datang dirumahku," Ucap Itachi ramah, senyum menawan tersungging diwajahnya.

Kyuubi benar-benar kesal pada laki-laki didepannya ini, dengan cepat Kyuubi berlari kearah Itachi bersiap melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah yang terlihat mesum dimatanya tapi_

Grep

"Huah!" Itachi dengan cepat berada dibelakang Kyuubi dan segera menggendongnya ala karung beras(?).

"What the hell you doing?!" Teriak Kyuubi saat Itachi berjalan santai sambil menggendong Kyuubi dipundaknya.

"Keriput! Cepat turunkan aku!" Teriak Kyuubi yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Itachi.

Kyuubi semakin panik ketika Itachi mendekati sebuah ruangan yang SANGAT mencurigakan.

"Calm down Kyuu, aku hanya ingin membawamu ketempat yang nyaman." Ucap Itachi yang tentunya membuat Kyuubi malah semakin panik.

"Itachi! Turunkan! Aku mau turun! Lepas! lepas! lepaskan ak-"

Brugh!

"Awh! Shit, bisakah kau pelan-pelan saja keriput!" Umpat Kyuubi saat ia dijatuhkan begitu saja kesebuah ra ra ra RANJANG?!, baiklah sekarang Kyuubi benar-benar panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi, apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha sulung itu padanya, Kami sama seandainya ia tidak datang untuk mencari Naruto kesini, runtuknya dalam hati.

"Oh, Kyuu cha~n!" Kyuubi merinding ketika namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embel chan, terelebih lagi dengan suara super menggoda Itachi.

"Ayo kita mai~n," Ucapnya(Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa Itachi my fave chara saya bikin mesum OOC begini!).

"Be berhenti disana keriput!" 'Shit! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?!' Batin Kyuubi karena tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya.

"Ah, Kyuu kenapa bicaramu gugup begitu? Kau takut ya?" Tanya Itachi yang mulai menaiki ranjang.

Kyuubi mundur, sekarang dia benar dan sangat amat panik tapi kalau begini terus dia akan Bug!

Kepanikan Kyuubi mencapai tingkat maksimal, kenapa harus ada dinding dibelakangnya. Dia benar-benar sial!

"Hei,"

Deg!

Kenapa suara itu begitu dekat? Kyuubi mendongakan kepalanya tapi hal itu langsung ia sesali.

"Emmph! emmp!" Kyuubi berontak, apa-apaan ini! Keriput itu menciumnya! Dia pasti sudah gila!

Itachi menjilat bibir Kyuubi meminta dibukakan jalan untuknya masuk namun tentu saja Kyuubi tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Kyuubi menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya, karena kesal akhirnya Itachi menggigit bibir Kyuubi membuatnya sedikit terluka.

"Akh! A-emmph!" Bibir Kyuubi yang terbuka tak disia-siakan Itachi, ia langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk dan segera mengeksplore ruang lembab itu.

Lidah Kyuubi berusaha mendorong lidah Itachi keluar namun hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Itachi untuk membawa lidah Kyuubi keluar dan menyesapnya erat, menggigit lidah itu hingga sedikit berdarah.

Pekikan sakit bercampur desahan Kyuubi membuat Itachi benar-benar seperti kehilangan akal, ia meremas erat apa yang masih tersembunyi dibalik celana Kyuubi.

"AKH! Hentikan! Sa sakit 'Tachi!" Kyuubi benar-benar merasa sakit, miliknya diremas dengan kencang oleh Itachi membuat tubuhnya gemetaran menahan sakit, air matanya mulai meleleh keluar.

"Ssst, Kyuu jangan menangis." Ucap Itachi, bukannya menenangkan dengan benar dia malah berusaha membuka paksa celana yang dikenakan Kyuubi.

"Itachi! Hentikan!" Kyuubi menghalang-halangi Itachi yang membuka paksa celananya, meskipun itu tak bisa menghentikan Itachi karena sekarang ia terlalu lelah untuk melawan dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Sreek!

Celana berbahan kain itu pun akhirnya sobek, namun Itachi tak mempedulikan hal itu. Sekarang ini matanya menatap lapar sesuatu yang menegang diselangkangan anak sulung Namikaze, menjilat bibirnya sendiri Itachi mulai mengelus milik Kyuubi.

"Engh, Itachi he hentikhan.." Ia tak tahan lagi, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

"Tenang Kyuu, kau akan menikmatinya." Ucap Itachi, ia kemudian menarik Kyuubi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi membelakanginya.

"Angh! Ah ah, ah, ah,,,'Tachi stop!" Protes Kyuubi saat Itachi mulai mengocok miliknya dengan cepat.

"Hah hah ah ah , emngh, pleash please st stop this..." Ucap Kyuubi terdengar lemah.

"Tenang dan nikmatilah Kyuu," Ucap Itachi seraya memberikan beberapa Kissmark dileher dan punggung Kyuubi.

"Ah! Ah! 'TACHI!" Kyuubi meneriakan nama Itachi saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Bagaimana hmm?" Tanya Itachi sambil menjilati tangannya yang terkena cairan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu?" Tanyanya lagi, namun tak ada respon dari yang ditanya.

Itachi pun melirik Kyuubi, namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Kyuubi matanya tertutup, peluh membasahi kulitnya, wajah pucat, pingsan?

"Kyuubi! Hei! Kyuubi bangun!" Ucap Itachi, namun tetap tak ada respon dari Kyuubi.

Lalu setelah ia sadar bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting ia menepuk dahinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Dia baru selesai mengoperasi pasien semalaman, itu artinya ia belum istirahat sama sekali. Ck! Dasar bodoh!" Ya Itachi lupa jika Kyuubi baru saja selesai mengoperasi salah satu pasien dirumah sakit, dan tentu saja keadaannya sekarang sangatlah lelah tapi dia malah main rape saja.

"Astaga Itachi, Kyuu chan maafkan sememu ini ya~." Ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus wajah Kyuubi yang tengah pingsan dan sesekali menciumnya(ni orang mesum amat sih, uke lagi pingsan tetep aja mesumnya ga ketulungan).

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Itachi menyudahi sesi rape merape yang ia lakukan dan membaringkan Kyuubi ditempat tidur. 'Sebaiknya kupanggilkan dokter,' pikir Itachi agak geli juga karena yang sedang pingsan itu juga seorang dokter.

Drrt drrt

Itachi merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel miliknya ketika dirasa getaran singkat yang berarti sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya.

'Dari Sasuke,' Ucapnya dalam hati lalu membuka isi pesan tersebut namun amat disesalinya karena ia sudah membaca pesan laknat dari adiknya yang membuatnya pundung dipojokan kamar sambil terus mengulang kalimat yang sama.

'Kenapa? Kenapa kami sama? Kenapa?'

Baiklah ayo kita lihat isi pesan dari Sasuke untuk Itachi

_From: My Otouto kun_

_Naruto sudah ku dapatkan, apa disana juga sama?_

_Berani bertaruh, kau gagal kan?_

Author baru tahu kalau Sasuke bisa melihat meramal, benar saja kan Itachi gagal karena ukenya pingan.

Poor Itachi

**The end**

**Finish **

**Omake**

"Aniki, apa benar aku harus seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya Itachi yang terus memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tentu saja Otouto! Kau memang seorang aktor yang hebat, tapi jangan lupa Naruto itu seorang dokter. Ia bisa membedakan mana yang sakit betulan mana yang pura-pura." Jawab Itachi penuh keteguhan.

"Tapi apa harus memakai tenaga dia?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit bergidik ketika sebuah tangan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja Sasuke ku~n, eike bakalan buat Sasuke ku~n jadi perfect aktor dengan make up eike~!" Seorang wanita err pria err waria yang tengah membawa bedak berwarna putih ditangan kiri dan sebuah spons bedak ditangan kanan berbicara dengan gaya bancetnya.

"Mohon bantuannya ya Orochimaru san," Ucap Itachi dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kyaaa! Itachi kun senyum ama eike bo!" Teriak Orochimaru seraya melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"Sasu chan digerayangin banci~! Kyaa! Ini bakal jadi foto yang bagu~s!" ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang sedang memotret Sasuke dari berbagai sudut.

"Woi, siapa yang banci!" Kelakian Orochimaru keluar saat ia dibilang banci, hell no dia bukan banci tapi dia waria(apa bedanya?).

"Kyaaa! Itachi chan, Kaa san taku~t!" Ucap wanita itu, bersembunyi dibelakang Itachi. Nah lho? Mikoto juga ikutan toh, ck ck ck!

"Kaa san tenang saja, Orochimaru itu tidak suka perempuan tapi sukanya sama Sasuke. Benarkan Orochimaru san?" Tanya Itachi, Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dan kembali membedaki wajah dan tubuh Sasuke dengan bedak putih pucat.

"Oro chan suka Sasuke ku~n," Ucapnya seraya terus mengelus-elus tubuh Sasuke(baca: ngebedakin).

Sepertinya Sasuke harus rela dirape waria bin banci bernama Orochimaru ini sebelum ia berhasil merape ukenya. Haha !

Poor Sasuke.

**Realy End**

**(FINISH) **

GYAHAHAHA! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!

Buat Orochi fans Gomen ne,,, saya telah menistakan beliau diakhir cerita saya T^T... please jangan flame saya karena hal ini,,, hati saya rapuh bagaikan baja(?).

Jadi ga bisa nerima flame,,,

Double rape,,,nyehehehe XDDDDD

Lemonnya gymana?

Seru kah?

Boseninkah?

Ato malah gada kecut-kecutnya sama sekali?

Gomennasai minna,, ini fic lemon pertama saya,,, untuk membuat ini saya udah baca manga soft/hard yaoi selama lima hari ini!

Pas nulis ini juga saya lagi baca manga yaoi Xb

Beneran deh, gak kuat banget lima hari berblushing" ria ampe cekakak cekikian malem-malem gini, badan udah panas dingin, ngerasa sepet-sepet (untung ngga pernah nosebleed) baca manga yaoi + doujin yaoi supaya feel fic ini kerasa,,, tapi tetep aja hasilnya abal kaya gini TAT,,

Saya emang ga berbakat kalo nulis lemon, saya tuh berbakatnya Cuma baca, ngimajinasiin, ama ketawa-ketawa ga jelas kalo ngeliat yaoi-an.

Nah readers sekalian,, karena saya ini sudah buat fic lemon perdana saya,,,

Maka silahkan kirimkan kritik dan saran kalian ke-.-

Review ato PM aja sekalian,, hahaha XD

Akhir kata,,,

Thank to you all,,, Bye Minna ^^/


End file.
